The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an airframe component and, more particularly, to an airframe component with electrically bonded connections.
In some aircraft, such as certain types of helicopters, the airframe includes a door (or nose door) that has an outer surface designed to be used as an antenna or as an extension of an antenna. To achieve this, the door is painted with a paint mixture including electrically conductive materials such that the paint itself is a viable electrical conductor and is thus able to transmit and receive certain types of signals.
However, it was found that the conductive paint was or included known carcinogens. As such, the option to use conductive paint to provide for the antenna or antenna extension was removed from consideration.